


All Was Golden in the Sky

by Layora88



Series: When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, F/M, Heavy Angst, Illness, It’s gonna be really sad for a while, I’m sorry, Love, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Tony was BEYOND happy. Seriously. He had the best friends, the best FAMILY and his girlfriend? There was no one like her, no one so perfect and kind and loving. He had PLANS for her too, lovely, beautiful, wonderful plans. He just needed to make it til Christmas without spoiling said plans and things would be golden. Did I mention he was the happiest he’d ever been in his life? No? Well, he was, IS.So of course it was all about to go to shit.Sequel to my work When the Day Met the Night. You will probably need to read that in order to understand, uh...otherwise most of the story will be confusing to you. Sorry. <3
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/OFC, Tony Stark/Original Female Character
Series: When the Moon Fell in Love with the Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100462
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	All Was Golden in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am so, so sorry. But this is going to be so full of angst. I am honestly, truly sorry. If you loved the way the last story ended, please only read up to the dotted line and no more. Cuz it’s gonna hurt real bad for a long ass while.
> 
> I don’t know what compels me to put these two through so much, but yeah. :laughs: Sorry, but this story has literally been in my head since before I even finished WRITING the first story. Please don’t hate me.

As Tony looked around the room at his Team, at his family, he was once again struck by the knowledge that these people had somehow worked their way into his life and made him a better person because of it. He’d never been happier than he was right then, surrounded by the people that both annoyed and continued to impress him day in and day out.

He let his gaze flit from one to the next as everyone sat around chatting and playing that godawful game, Cards Against Humanity only this one was a special Disney version that they had insisted on buying. The laughter it was bringing the group was more than enough to convince Tony that it had been money well spent.

Natasha and Clint were practically doubled over in hysterics, Peter seriously not far behind. Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky were snickering quietly and waggling their eyebrows at one another. They were somehow so much worse than the rest of the group. Go figure. Thor looked a little lost but he was smiling and laughing and he had seen most of the movies mentioned in the game so far, so there was that.

Sam was watching the group with an obnoxiously raised eyebrow and pursed lips pretending to be disappointed in his friends and Tony rolled his eyes at the man because seriously? He was totally just as bad as the rest of them. And then there was Bruce, sitting quietly with happily crinkled eyes as he held his cards up close to his face in an attempt to hide his smile while Wanda giggled into his shoulder and tried to show him a particular card.

Dorks, the lot of them and they were all his and all Tony could do was chuckle and sip at his coffee. His cup of coffee, his perfect cup of coffee, made by the most perfect woman. He sighed dreamily and let his gaze wander over to where Julie was sitting at Bucky’s side laughing into her glass of white wine as she attempted to read out the question needed for the next round and failed miserably each and every time.

At least they were all having fun, even he was, despite not actively participating. He’d just gotten over a bad cold and was still feeling a little tired and achy. He was relieved the sniffles had finally died down but he was still feeling a little like poop. His friends, however, were doing a great job at cheering him up with this ridiculously entertaining game.

He let his gaze linger on Julie as she finally managed to get out the question with minimal giggling and soon found that he couldn’t tear his gaze away. He shouldn’t have been all that surprised. Julie captured his attention with nothing other than existing and she was all his.

He exhaled shakily at the thought. They’d been together now for a little over a year and a half and Tony would be lying if he said they weren’t the happiest days of his life. Every day with her, every hour, every minute of every second of every goddamn day was the happiest he had ever felt. He loved her with every fibre of his being and he could see the same love reflected in her cerulean depths every time she looked at him, in every smile she gave him and in every possible thing she’d ever done or said to him.

Tony bit his lip lightly in an attempt to quell the no doubt smitten look he was currently sporting and shook his head, gaze straying from her flushed and smiling face to where Bucky was grinning like a loon at her as she kept having to lean on him for support when her laughter got the better of her. Christ, but at one point they’d all been laughing so hard they’d worked themselves to tears. Tony may have asked Jarvis to save some of the video for future use.

He glanced down to where he’d folded his hands in his lap and quietly turned them over to look at the backs of his knuckles. They were worn, skin stretching thinner and thinner with each passing year, freckled and covered in lighter pigmented age spots…but all he did was smile at them as he traced lightly over the ring finger on his left hand, the thought of what lay hidden in the small safe in his closet warming his belly.

Tony knew it was time, only two and a half more months until Christmas and it-it would be perfect because Julie only deserved the best. He inhaled deeply and let his gaze settle back on her where she sat cross legged, wearing those ridiculously adorable Spider Man Uggs, one of his old and well loved MIT hoodies and a simple pair of black leggings. He shook his head at the sight and took a sip of his soda to keep himself from calling out to her to tell her that he loved her…again.

He’d maybe already interrupted their game a couple times with impromptu kisses and loudly proclaimed I love you’s just to see her blush and smile at him with open adoration. Christ, but he loved this woman. He must have sighed a little too longingly because no sooner had those thoughts clouded his mind did he find himself being nudged by Peter’s bony elbow.

The kid was snickering as he smirked up at Tony and all he could do was sigh and roll his eyes. “Would you stop mooning over her already?” Peter teased.

Tony huffed and shook his head. “Nope.”

He wasn’t entirely surprised when he heard Julie chuckle softly, not quite the same as her giggly laughter from before either. He looked to her and found her smiling across at him from beneath her lashes.

He exhaled shakily as she bit her lower lip and really, this was far from an unusual occurrence for them, getting distracted by the other and well, mooning over one another. He shook his head and shrugged helplessly, to which she laughed a little more loudly, a lot more embarrassed too if the blush she was sporting was anything to go by.

“You two are still so sickeningly adorable,” Clint bemoaned and the others snickered quietly under their breaths, Bucky going so far as to nudge Julie’s hip.

She took the push for what it was and set down her nearly empty wine glass and went to stand. She faltered when a bit of a head rush caught her off guard and she laughed at herself, shaking her head weakly. “I um, guess I had a bit more to drink than I thought,” She chuckled as she caught herself on Bucky’s shoulder.

He grinned up at her as Thor and Clint shouted cheers at one another, clinking their glasses loudly and how they didn’t break, Tony didn’t know. He shook his head, smiling in amusement as Julie slipped around Steve and Bucky, Sam too and came round to stand beside him and he knew he must be giving her the most lovesick puppy dog eyes in the history of ever but he truly didn’t give a shit.

Not when she was smiling down at him so fondly as she ran a gentle hand through his longer curls, reminding him yet again that he needed to get a hair cut before he started looking a bit too rough.

“Hey,” She murmured and he couldn’t stop the warmth from shining in his eyes as he gazed up at her.

“Hi, darling,” He greeted, feeling silly and young and so in love.

He exhaled shakily as she plopped herself down onto his legs, sitting sideways and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She settled her other hand against his chest and he leaned up to nuzzle his nose lightly against hers.

“Are you having a good time?” He mumbled, pressing a warm, lingering kiss to her cheek and then down along her jaw, revelling in the soft hitch of her breath.

“Yeah,” She sighed, tipping her head to the side to offer up the bare expanse of her throat to him.

He hummed softly, nipping at her jaw. “Enough fun as to deny me the pleasure of carrying you off to bed and having my wicked way with you?”

She laughed, breathless and sweet and Tony bit his lower lip as he pulled back to watch her. There were a couple of catcalls, because of course there were, it wasn’t as if he’d tried to keep his voice quiet about it and it also wouldn’t have been the first time they’d heard something they maybe hadn’t wanted to.

“Tony-“ She chuckled. “You’re still nursing a cold,” She chided and Tony hummed, nuzzling his beard behind her ear and making her giggle at the feeling.

“I’m feeling much better, thanks to my sweet nurse and I’d love to show her just how grateful I am-“

“Oh my God,” She whined, shoving playfully at his chest. “Tony!” She laughed, the chorus of snickers from their friends making him grin as he nosed back in against her neck.

“What? I really would like to-“

She groaned and smothered his mouth with the palm of her hand. So of course, he licked it. She squeaked and squirmed on his lap and that seriously wasn’t doing anything to deter him from his master plan.

“Okay,” Clint laughed. “I think it’s time you two get a room.”

Tony nodded. “See, he gets it,” He grinned when she removed her hand from his mouth and wiped her palm on his shirt.

She rolled her eyes and with a dramatic sigh she was getting up from his lap, tripping a bit and bracing herself against Tony’s shoulder. “You-“ She announced with a laugh. “Need to finish recovering first and then we’ll see about you showing your nurse just how grateful you are,” She teased and Tony grinned up at her when she stumbled again.

“You are so drunk, honey, I don’t know why you think you’re going to be able to say no to this-“ He laughed, winking teasingly at her as he motioned to himself, puffing up his chest and making a big show of breathing in deeply and making a terribly loud sniffling noise.

There was riotous laughter at that and Julie grinned at him with the sweetest nose twitch, but just as quickly she was rolling her eyes and pushing herself away from the chair, waving a hand at him. “Oh, I think I can manage,” She chuckled. “And really, I’m not even that drunk.”

“Sure, sure,” Tony huffed, watching as she rolled her eyes and waved him off when he tried to reach out to support her.

“I’m fine, I’ll be right back,” She laughed, batting his wandering hands away as she went towards the kitchen to fix Tony a fresh cup of coffee so he’d stop being cranky; even if he wasn’t exactly cranky, he would be when she told him she wanted to stay a while longer.

Tony loved her and he couldn’t wait to tell her again when she brought him another perfect coffee.

..... If you want to pretend that they lived happily every after and everything is perfect, please don’t read past this point. I do promise, however, that after all the pain and suffering I’m about to put them through, they will find happiness together. <3 .....

Unfortunately, she didn’t quite make it to the kitchen.

Not three steps away from him did she start to feel lightheaded, blinking as if to clear her vision when black spots danced in front of her eyes. She frowned, entire body flushing with warmth before she started to feel cold and shaky.

“Tony-” She called weakly, her knees giving out as blackness descended upon her, ears ringing and a cold sweat breaking out across her skin.

Tony shouted in concern, stumbling off his chair when he saw her fall, barely having heard her soft call to him. Steve managed to get to her first, only just succeeding in catching her as he leaned back against the floor to cushion her fall.

He grunted softly when she collapsed on top of him and he cradled her carefully as he sat up with her in his arms. “She’s out, what-“

“Sirs-“ Jarvis interrupted. “Her heart rate is dangerously low and she is experiencing signs of shock. I have alerted the medical team and I believe a hasty trip to the med bay is required, immediately.”

Steve was already moving before Jarvis had even finished speaking, practically barrelling towards the stairwell, Tony, Bucky and everyone else following as fast as they could. “What-what’s wrong with her, J?” Tony was asking in a hurry.

“I’m afraid I do not yet know, Sir. I am sorry, but the medical team will be able to enlighten us further, surely, once they run some tests.”

“It’ll be okay, Tony,” Bucky rushed to reassure, stepping up to the door where Steve had passed through and was laying Julie down on one of the med bay tables, two doctors and a nurse already busy stripping her of her shirt while Steve rattled off information to them in true Captain America form.

Tony stood in the hallway with the others, the jovial atmosphere from before entirely lost. They were all concerned. Of course they were. If it had been any one of them they would have acted the same, because Julie was one of them. Had been for a very long time now.

He exhaled shakily and watched helplessly as they started to take bloodwork, hooking her up to a heart monitor and even going so far as to put her on oxygen. Tony shook his head, blindsided and scared, shaking with a bone deep fear that something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones. Something was really, really wrong.

“Something’s wrong,” Tony whispered, his voice faltering, wavering. “There’s something really wrong.”

Bucky turned to look at him, Steve stepping back out of the room to give the nurses and doctor room to work. “She’ll be alright, Tony. It’s probably just a dizzy spell, too much alcohol and not enough food or water-“

Tony nodded, swallowing thickly. But there was something in his gut telling him that no, it was much worse than that.

He really hoped his gut was wrong.

He wouldn’t be entirely surprised later, when the doctors closed the door to speak quietly to a groggy but awake Julie, that the fairytale he’d been living in only hours before, was quickly turning in to a nightmare of epic proportions.

He wasn’t sure he was going to get through this in one piece. But he was damn sure going to make sure she did. He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, have at me.


End file.
